One More Time
by Evee1
Summary: Ryou and Seto were once lovers, but they broke up because they both felt that there was nothing more to the relationship. Now, two years later, Seto wants Ryou back but, he’s with Malik. What will happen?a little humor; Seto, RyouMalik, YamiYugi, MalikB
1. Prolouge

Summary: Ryou and Seto were once lovers, but they broke up because they both felt that there was nothing more to the relationship. Now, two years later, Seto wants Ryou back but, he's with Malik. What will happen?  
  
Evee: I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaack!  
  
Chibievee: And with a new story too! YAAAAAAAY!  
  
Evee: Due to lack of interest in my other stories, I had to remove them...for instance 'Ryou's New Love'. If you don't wish to read my other stories, please tell me in a review or e-mail me. I'll gladly erase them, make up new ones, and try to update faster! Arigato!  
  
Chibievee: Kay! This story is Ryou/Seto, Ryou/Malik, Yami/Yugi, Malik/Bakura, and Marik is just an insane perv! And for all those who might care...Millenia are in here too. ^_^  
  
Evee: I love my character...Anyways Onward!  
  
Disclaimer- Nopers, don't own!  
  
~Chapter 1~Just a little while~  
  
~thought~  
  
"speak"  
  
(my interruptions)  
  
*song*  
  
-------- Prologue------------  
  
"Seto, are you sure?"  
  
Seto looked down. "Yes Ryou. I don't think there's anything else to this relationship but sex."  
  
Ryou's mouth formed in a shape of an 'o' and nodded his head. He couldn't believe that Seto, his boyfriend of five years, was actually breaking up with him. Sure there were signs that Seto might break up with him, but their anniversary? It simply wasn't right!  
  
'Why can't we be together for just a little while?' Ryou screamed in his mind.  
  
Ryou gave his now ex-boyfriend a hug and turned and left, a tear sliding his pale cheek.  
  
"Good-Bye Seto....."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Evee: Sorry the chapter was short but this IS a prologue.  
  
Chibievee: Please review! 


	2. Chapter 1

Evee: KAY! Time for an update!

Chibievee: Finally!

Evee: glares

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Yu-Gi-Oh… then I could turn it into a yaoi show.

(…) POV

-

Seto POV

Beautiful. How did he get so beautiful?

Why did I let him go? Now he's with an insane Egyptian. He better not taint him!

I want you back after two years of torture.

That's right.

Two painful years without him.

My beautiful Ryou.

Normal POV

Seto glared at the blonde Egyptian. He couldn't believe that Ryou was with that baka. Seto looked down and sighed. 'He wouldn't be with him if you hadn't let him go' a little voice in Seto's head whispered.

Seto shook his head in frustration. The voice was right. He only wished that he didn't let the beautiful boy go. Now he had to deal with the amazing pain and anger that filled his body when he saw Malik and Ryou together.

It just wasn't fair.

-

"He's looking at you again."

Ryou looked up and tilted his head to the side. "Seto?"

Malik nodded and grit his teeth. How dare Seto even look at Ryou when he caused him so much pain?

Ryou looked at his boyfriend and shook his head. Malik could get jealous very fast. He wondered why would Malik get jealous when they're together and not Seto and him. Ryou inwardly gasped.

'Maybe Malik likes Seto and was jealous that he was staring at me and not him?' Ryou hen bit his lip at that thought. He couldn't go through heartache, especially when it deals with the one that he loved the most.

His Seto Kaiba

-

Evee: That's it for now. Sorry for it being short.And im letting every flamer know that if they flame my stories I will remove them and/or use their flames to heat up my grill. Mkays?

Chibievee: Yesh. We did not accept that flame for BMB so please be nice about critiquing work or you will feel Sesshoumaru's wrath.

Yugi: Yeah, he's scary

Sesshy: Review nicely…… or else……


	3. Chapter 2

Evee: Okay I'm updating again after like 2 months. Whoa! A new record!

Ryou: throws confetti

Chibievee: Review time!

Kotori-chan- thankies

Trish- thanks

YamiDarkAngel- mkays, I'll make sure I'll put a lil YxYY in there

Akuryounoseiki- thank you for the tips but…I didn't put stupid baka in there. I know that baka means idiot, fool, etc. Besides I don't put that many Japanese words in my stories only the common ones seen in most fanfics, but thanks again!

Evee: I think I'll have to throttle my baka brother. Please don't mind that review….he's an idiot..--;

Chibievee: Onward!

Disclaimer: I wanna own YGO but then ill be sued! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"This isn't right Ryou! I want to be your partner."

"Sorry, I asked the teacher and she said it was final. She wants me to work with Seto."

Malik pouted staring at his boyfriend. Why did she have to put Ryou with Seto! It was just a bloody Vietnam Project! And to make matters worse, he was stuck with a pop! Malik growled, wishing he wasn't stuck with Bakura.

Ryou sighed, happy that he had a reason to be around the love of his life.

"Great, I got stuck with one of the pops…can my life get any worse?" Yugi said, banging his head on the table.

Joey smiled at his friend. "Yami isn't that bad Yug. Just give him a chance. I heard that he's not as bad as Bakura."

"I know but he's still popular!"

Joey laughed, enjoying Yugi's frustration. It was very entertaining watching Yugi while he was frustrated. It could brighten anyone's day.

"Finally! Now I get to flirt!"

"Shut up Bakura."

Bakura looked at Yami and smiled. "Don't get all grumpy with me just because you have to suffer two weeks with tight pants."

Yami growled at Bakura and rolled his eyes. 'This is going to be the longest two weeks ever.'

"Big brother…you're…smiling."

"I know Mokuba."

"Can you tell me why you're smiling?"

Seto's smile got bigger. "Well Moky, I just got paired up with Ryou."

Mokuba gasped and clapped with glee. He always liked Ryou and always thought that he and Seto should always be together.

"How long is the project?"

"Two weeks."

"Will I be hearing and headboards banging?"

"Well, if I can….HEY!"

Mokuba laughed and ran out of his brothers' room.

Finally he could see his brother happy again.

Evee: Just so everyones not confused, these are the pairings for the project:

YamixYugi

SetoxRyou

MalikxBakura

Joeyx…..i dunno yet

Chibievee: Can someone give us a character to pair Joey with. Please no Honda.

Evee: Yesh I get scared writing about him. And no TEA please! Everyone who knows me knows I hate her w/ a passion.

Ryou: Please Review!


End file.
